Le masque des Justes
by Roselani
Summary: ‘Malefoy est un lâche. Il serait incapable de tuer quiconque même pour sauver sa peau.’ ‘Faux, Harry’ pensa t elle. Cet homme empestait la mort. Elle pouvait presque voir le sang sur ses mains. Post Poudlard
1. Le temps d'une imprudence

**Disclaimer: Comme d'hab', l'histoire est à moi et le reste à Rowling... Malheureusement...**

**N/A: Donc, nouvelle fic, ce n'est que le premier chapitre alors évidemment c'est lent... Laisser-moi du temps pour mettre tout en place ;)  
Pour la première fois, je m'essaye à une fic autre que juste romance, avec plus d'histoire... Ça donne ça ! Pas d'insultes please, je suis fragile... Non non, je blague, allez-y comme bon vous semble, bonnes et mauvaises critiques mais restez dans le constructif, hein :D Ass****ez de blabla, je me jette à l'eau... en espérant ne pas m****e faire manger par les requins...**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Le masque des justes**

---------------.

_Chapitre Un : Le temps d'une imprudence_

_---------------._

Une jeune femme marchait seule dans rue déserte en ces temps de festivités. Ses cheveux indisciplinés voltigeaient dans les airs, dansants au gré des bourrasques. Son visage lisse rougit par le froid était tourné vers les vitrines illuminées de guirlandes vertes et rouges, ne les voyant pas réellement. De temps en temps, elle s'arrêtait devant l'une d'elle, attirée par une quelconque babiole qu'on voulait lui faire acheter, sans leur porter un authentique intérêt.

Que faisait-elle là alors ? Valait-il vraiment la peine de mourir de froid simplement pour se créé un faux sentiment de chaleur et contact humain ? Elle ne voulait pas revenir chez elle ce soir, elle ne voulait pas se retrouver de nouveau dans son logement, _seule_. Triste vérité...

Elle stoppa de nouveau devant une vitrine mais cette fois-ci se fut pour fixer son reflet. Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et ses lèvres pleines se plissèrent en une moue contrariée. Ses cheveux... La jeune femme soupira bruyamment et entreprit de dompter l'indomptable. Décidément, c'était peine perdue. Soudainement elle s'immobilisa les mains en l'air, occupées qu'elles étaient à replacer quelques boucles rebelles derrière ses oreilles.

Ses yeux ambrés suivaient la lente progression de la seule famille encore présente dans ces rues inanimées, les sourcils à peine froncés. La gentille et heureuse famille ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquée, elle pauvre fille solitaire. Cependant, elle ne les voyait que trop bien, une réconfortante aura les entourant, chose qu'elle n'aurait plus l'occasion de partager avec ses parents...

Il y a de cela quelques années, au milieu de la guerre, des Mangemorts les avaient assassinés puis avaient incendiée sa maison, son seul chez soi. Elle n'était plus qu'une pauvre orpheline à présent.

Elle les épiait toujours, tel un enfant jalousant le jouet d'un autre, rongée par l'envie. Des rires qui lui serrèrent le cœur accompagnèrent la scène auparavant muette et lorsqu'ils passèrent dans son dos, la jeune femme rencontra de nouveau sa propre image.

À cet instant, Hermione Granger se sentit effroyablement seule.

Elle fit un pauvre sourire pour elle-même et décida que s'en était assez pour aujourd'hui. Le pathétique était son fort mais se n'était pas la journée pour.

Hermione baissa lentement ses mains gantées toujours suspendues dans les airs - elle ne voulait pas paraître plus folle qu'elle ne l'était bien que cela soit trop tard.

Elle se détourna de la vitrine devenue inintéressante et remarqua pour la première fois le mince manteau blanc recouvrant la rue. Ce blanc contrastait encore plus dans la noirceur de la nuit londonienne seulement éclairée par des lampadaires.

Dans un dernier espoir de réconfort en cette nuit du 24 Décembre, elle décida de passer chez son libraire sorcier préféré, _Le Bouquineur_. Hermione connaissait personnellement le propriétaire, un sympathique sexagénaire qui, bien que l'heure de fermeture approchant, ne pouvait rien lui refuser.

L'esprit plus tranquille, elle reprit sa marche ayant cette fois un but. La jeune sorcière plongea les mains dans son long manteau d'hiver et offrit son visage au ciel noir aux pâles nuages crachant une multitude de flocons de neige.

Avec un sourire gamin jouant sur ses lèvres, elle tira une langue rose et cueillit à l'aide de celle-ci quelques uniques spécimens fondant au premier contact chaud.

Son regard continuait de se porter sur la devanture des magasins, n'ayant rien d'autre à regarder. Hermione passa devant une boutique vendant des articles pour bébé et un seul nom traversa son esprit:

_Ginny._

Une des raisons pour laquelle elle se retrouvait seule la veille de Noël, était que son amie accouchait et que le père - Harry - était à ses côtés. Ron se trouvait quelque part dans le monde, elle avait renoncé à le localiser tellement ses déplacements étaient nombreux. Ron Ron Ron... Son petit Ron qui allait bientôt se marier avec une gentille fille qu'elle ne connaissait que de nom. Franchement, elle se demandait parfois comment la jeune femme pouvait le supporter, aussi charmant que pouvait être Ronald Weasley. Bref, tous ses amis étaient heureux sauf elle... Pourquoi ? Bon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec elle ?

Chassant ces dérangeantes réflexions, elle eue une petite pensée pour Ginny qui en ce moment devait souffrir le martyre, sans aucun doute.

La jeune femme passa sa langue sur ses lèvres froides, recueillit avec délice quelques flocons et se sentit empli d'une joie infantile en reconnaissant le goût légèrement métallique de la neige.

Elle cheminait d'un pas tranquille, le dos un peu courbé pour lutter contre le froid et suivait le halo des réverbères espacés par des zones sombres, mais peu lui importait. Elle se sentait en sécurité, l'euphorie de Noël émoussant ses instincts et la baguette magique à porter de main.

Soudainement, alors qu'Hermione passait devant une de ses trop nombreuses ruelles obscures, quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un l'attira violemment dans celle-ci. Elle eue un unique cris de surprise qui fut rapidement réprimé par une puissante main pressé contre sa bouche lui pinçant le nez. Dans un réflexe guidé par l'instinct, elle donna un violent coup de pied par derrière à l'homme dans son dos, mais apparemment pas assez fort puisque son agresseur se contenta de grogner et ne l'a lâcha pas. Le bras blême et nu -_ mais que faisait-il ainsi par ce froid ?_ - passé autour de son thorax et qui par la même occasion immobilisait ses bras, serra encore plus fort le dos de la jeune femme contre lui.

Alors qu'elle tentait désespérément de se soustraire à la poigne de fer en se débattant et de pouvoir enfin_ respirer_, Hermione voyait le souffle de son assaillant près de son oreille former de petits nuages de condensation.

Qu'allait-il lui faire ? Elle ne pouvait plus respirer, ses poumons lui brûlaient et de petits points noirs brouillaient sa vue.

Ses yeux écarquillés par la peur fixaient les quelques rares passants dans la rue qui n'avaient aucune raison de regarder dans la ruelle où elle était. La jeune sorcière adressa une dernière prière silencieuse à ses amis et se sentit perdre lentement conscience dans les bras de l'homme.

---------------.

Lorsque la charge entre ses bras s'alourdit et que le corps s'affaissa complètement contre lui, il l'attrapa sous les aisselles et la traîna encore plus profondément dans la noirceur environnante.

L'effort déformait ses traits marmoréens et le froid engourdissait ses membres peu couverts. Bientôt il laissa choir le corps inerte de la jeune femme et vérifia les signes vitaux de celle-ci. Un instant il ne trouva rien puis, soulagé, il sentit de faibles battements sous ses doigts pressés contre son cou gracile.

Soufflant par à coup, de petits nuages sortant de sa bouche à chaque expiration, l'homme fixa un moment Hermione, ses paupières délicatement veinées de bleu, son visage aussi pale que la mort où déjà venait s'accumuler de minuscules flocons qu'il chassa d'une main impatiente. Quelque chose entre une grimace et un rictus naquit sur les lèvres fines de l'homme.

- Chère Sang-de-Bourbe...

Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et entreprit de lui enlever son manteau.

---------------.

**Si vous souhaitez la suite, laissez une review. Je n'aurais pas de publication régulière, pour la simple raison que je l'écris au fur et à mesure :)**

**À la prochaine !**


	2. Le temps de mourir

**N/A: Voilà le chapitre 2 et merci à pour toutes vos reviews, je vous adore ;) Je ne serais pas là à écrire toutes ces fics sans vous, gentils lecteurs et revieweurs.  
Voici les réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

_nioumi_**: Merci, j'aurais vraiment besoin de courage pour finir cette fic :P Voilà la suite.**

_Petit Caillou_**: Merci à toi pour ces compliments. Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu la trouveras aussi prometteuse que le premier chapitre :D**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Le masque des justes**

_---------------._

_Chapitre deux: Le temps de mourir_

---------------.

Ses yeux s'ouvrir avec peine, comme alourdi. Le seul contact dont elle avait conscience était le sol dur et glacial sous elle.

Hermione avait froid. Terriblement froid.

Elle voulut tourner la tête et se lever mais s'en trouva incapable. La seule chose dont elle était capable, était de bouger les yeux. Horrible constatation. Bizarrement, cligner de ceux-ci était tout aussi impossible. Cela ne pouvait être possible, quelques secondes plus tôt elle l'avait fait.

Brusquement, la jeune femme fut soulever et son dos se retrouva appuyer contre... quelqu'un. La mémoire lui revint brutalement et elle essaya désespérément d'ouvrir la bouche pour hurler à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Autant lui était-il impossible de coiffer ses cheveux que de hurler à cet instant.

Bientôt elle se rendit compte pourquoi elle avait aussi froid; elle n'avait plus son manteau. Manteau que l'homme lui enfilait de nouveau. Étrange puisqu'il n'aurait jamais du quitter son corps... À cette pensée, plusieurs idées plus monstrueuses les unes que les autres fusèrent dans son esprit sur le pourquoi de ce geste. Un mélange de panique, d'horreur et d'angoisse la gagna et accélérèrent les battements de son cœur. Ou du moins le croyait-elle parce qu'elle ne sentait même plus son cœur battre. Son propre corps lui était devenu complètement étranger et elle n'était plus que la spectatrice de sa vie.

Hermione ne voyait pas son agresseur et ne le souhaitait pas vraiment. Lorsqu'il eu finit de lui enfiler son manteau, il remarqua pour la première fois les yeux ouvert de la sorcière. Elle était donc consciente...

Il la traîna de nouveau, mais à présent en direction de la rue marchande. Presque sortit de la ruelle, il marqua un temps d'arrêt, se pencha haut-dessus d'Hermione et plongea la main dans la poche droite du pardessus. Il en sortit une baguette magique et s'adressa pour la première fois à sa victime:

« Je te la rendrai plus tard, puis il ajouta, le ton moqueur, si tu es gentille... »

Sa main glacée passa fugitivement sur le visage figé de la jeune femme, lui fermant les yeux.

Hermione était tétanisée d'horreur; ces prunelles grises... Elle ne les avait qu'entrevu mais cela avait été suffisant pour lui nouer la gorge. Terrifiant... Elle était maintenant aveugle, ne pouvant rouvrir les yeux. Que lui avait-il fait pour qu'elle se retrouve ainsi ?

Avant de s'engager dans la rue illuminée, l'homme examina soigneusement les alentours, cherchant le moindre passant, témoin de son méfait. Désert... Voilà qu'il était bien, il ne s'était pas trompé en choisissant cette date.

Au moment propice, il sortit enfin, se déplaçant le plus rapidement qu'il le pouvait en traînant dans la neige fraîche la charge lourde qu'était le corps de la sorcière.

Hermione avait toujours froid, son dos frottant contre le trottoir glacé et enneigé. Où l'amenait-il ? Elle eue sa réponse lorsque qu'il la laissa choir au sol, sa tête rencontrant brusquement la glace. Elle entendit des pas étouffés par la neige s'éloigner, puis plus rien.

Elle ne pouvait que rester là, à attendre qu'il revienne ou... Allait-il seulement revenir ? Après plusieurs minutes d'attente, elle décida que non. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait lâché un soupir de soulagement. Elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passée entre le moment où elle était tombée inconsciente et son réveil mais maintenant, tout était fini. Quelqu'un finirait bien par la trouver.

La jeune femme était aveugle et muette mais pouvait encore entendre le vent siffler à ses oreilles et le froid engourdir son visage. Des dizaines de petites plumes froides et humides tombaient sur son visage tourné vers le ciel, s'accumulant sur celui-ci.

Hermione eue le sentiment d'attendre des siècles dans ce froid hivernal quand finalement, des bruits de pas étouffés lui parvinrent. Quelque chose de lourd s'écrasa avec un son mat non loin d'elle et des pas précipités dans sa direction lui redonnèrent espoir. Quelqu'un l'avait trouvé !

« Par la barbe de Merlin ! Miss Granger ? » S'exclama une voix rauque au-dessus d'elle.

Hermione reconnue instantanément l'inconnu: c'était M. Harrison, le propriétaire de _Le Bouquineur_.

Le sexagénaire s'agenouilla difficilement à ses côtés, ses traits marqués par le temps à présent déformés par l'effort, et vérifia l'état de sa plus fidèle cliente. Il saisi son visage délicatement tout en murmurant des « Par Merlin » et des « Miss Granger, réveillez-vous ».

Désespérant pour Hermione qui ne voulait que cela, se réveiller de ce mauvais rêve ! Elle faisait confiance au vieil homme, elle était entre bonnes mains. Il n'aurait plus qu'a les faire transplaner à St-Mangouste et elle serait sauve. Lorsqu'elle serait libérée de se sort qui lui entravait les mouvements, la jeune femme pourra chercher son agresseur. Il lui avait pris sa baguette magique mais peu lui importait, elle s'en procurera une autre.

Cet homme... Elle chassa ces yeux froids et gris de son esprit. Plus tard viendra le temps des explications et des recherches. Maintenant, tout ce qui l'importait était de ne pas _mourir de froid._

Hermione ne pouvait que sentir et entendre dans la voix du vieil homme son angoisse grandissante, puis lorsque qu'il la secoua presque avec violence.

Elle sentit une main calleuse se glisser maladroitement jusqu'à son cou et chercher à tâtons dans un geste qu'elle ne sut pas immédiatement interpréter. La jeune femme comprit finalement se que cherchait le libraire avec tant d'insistance: son pouls. Et apparemment il s'y connaissait en médecine moldu ou magique autant qu'elle en Quidditch; ce qui se traduisait par rien.

Hermione en resta perplexe. Ne voyait-il pas son souffle se condenser en petits nuages devant son visage ? Ne voyait-il même avec son manteau sa poitrine se soulever ? Ce que le vieil homme déclara d'un ton affolé, lui envoyant son souffle chaud en plein visage, lui glaça le sang:

« Miss Granger... vous... vous ne pouvez pas être... _morte_. »

---------------.

L'homme observait la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux avec intérêt.

Caché parmi ses amis les ombres, il grelottait légèrement dans son simple t-shirt noir. Sa main blanche caressait machinalement le bois lisse et dure de la baguette magique qu'il avait prise à la jeune femme.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas tenu une entre ses mains... Il la serra plus fortement dans sa main et eut un petit sourire satisfait lorsqu' après une heure d'attente, un homme trouva enfin la Sang-de-Bourbe.

Son plan fonctionnait à merveille, mais il n'y avait rien d'étonnant là-dedans, après tout, cette idée venait de lui. Pas de fausse modestie, car lui seul avait dû tout faire, du début à la fin. C'était lui qui avait récolté les coups.

Ceci dit, il ne devait pas oublier pourquoi il le faisait...

Il mit la baguette magique dans la poche révolver de son jean et il ne pu réprimer une grimace à son simple contact. Il n'avait jamais pu s'habituer à ces vêtements. Étrange tissu... et étranges moldus.

C'est avec un air suffisant qu'il tourne le dos au curieux duo et partit s'occuper de la suite du plan.

Il avait des faveurs à rappeler et des moldus à tromper.

---------------.

**Si vous ne comprenez pas tout, c'est normal je vous donne peu à peu les informations. Donc patience pour toutes les questions qui vous trottent dans la tête. **

**Maintenant ****reviews, mes chers lecteurs... :P**


	3. Le temps d'une promenade

**N/A:** _Troisième chapitre... enfin... Oui bon, ce chapitre ne m'enchante guère mais c'est le passage obligatoire. Désolée pour ce chapitre mais la suite devrait être plus... passionnante. Je remercie pour toutes celles ( peut-être des "il" aussi ?) à m'avoir laissées des reviews._

**slydawn:** _Merci :) Ouais le suspense... j'aime bien vous faire mijoter un peu... Moi sadique ? En tout cas les révélations c'est pas pour ce chapitre !_

_Ps: Je m'excuse d'avance pour toutes les fautes que vous pourrez rencontrer dans ce chapitre, je n'ai fait que survoler le texte avant de le poster. Pas de deuxième lecture, quoi. Donc désolée._

_Bonne lecture !_

**Le masque des justes**

---------------.

_Chapitre trois: Le temps d'une longue promenade_

_---------------._

Sombre idiot ! Comment pouvait-il croire une chose pareille ?

Jamais Hermione n'avait eue de pensées insultantes envers le gentil vieil homme mais la situation n'était plus aux civilités.

Non non... C'était tout à fait impossible ! Comment pouvait-elle être morte en étant toujours dans son _corps_ ?

Paniqué, M. Harrison souleva une des paupières fermées d'Hermione et ainsi lui permit d'avoir une fugitive vision du pauvre visage livide du libraire.

Comme s'il venait de prendre conscience soudainement de son statut de sorcier, il la souleva à moitié et transplana à St-Mangouste, l'hôpital magique.

Hermione ne ressentit qu'un léger vertige avant de se retrouver sur un sol toujours aussi inconfortable mais au moins dans une salle beaucoup plus chaude.

Le vieil homme ne contenait plus son désespoir et c'est d'une voix presque hystérique qui résonna dans les couloirs qu'il cria:

« Aider-moi ! S'il vous plaît venez ici ! »

De son sol bien dur, Hermione entendit des gens se précipiter vers eux, leurs semelles de caoutchouc étouffant presque complètement leurs pas. Elle se sentit soulever dans les airs puis posée sur quelque chose de bien plus moelleux que le plancher, apparemment un lit. Et celui-ci se déplaçait à vive allure, ses roues grinçant légèrement.

Au loin, de plus en plus éloigner, la voix du libraire lui parvint:

« Dépêcher-vous ! Je... Je crois qu'il est trop tard... »

---------------.

Cela ne pouvait être vrai.

Le réveil avait été brutal, le retour à la réalité.

Lorsque Harry était venu pour l'identifier, elle avait eu l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing en plein visage; dur réveil.

Hermione avait sentit son cœur se déchirer quand elle avait entendu la voix d'Harry juste au-dessus d'elle, tremblante de larmes retenues.

Qui d'autre qu'Harry Potter pouvait bien identifier le cadavre d'Hermione Granger ? Son fidèle ami... Qui au lieu de célébrer la naissance de son enfant devait affronter le deuil de sa meilleure amie.

Hermione aurait tant voulu se lever de la table froide où elle reposait pour signifier au monde entier qu'elle était toujours vivante mais son corps ne voulait obtempérer.

Après avoir constaté son décès - _quelle horreur ce mot, elle était en vie ! _- on l'avait déplacée de lieu en lieu, pour finalement aboutir à la morgue moldue. Comment le savait-elle ? Elle l'avait stipulé dans son testament. Dans un charmant cimetière -_ quoi que... un cimetière pouvait-il être charmant ? _- aux côtés de ses parents, voilà l'endroit où viendrait reposer les derniers vestiges d'Hermione Granger. Elle ne s'attendait pas à y être envoyer si vite, surtout en temps de paix et de tranquillité.

Elle se retrouvait à présent presque nue sur la table rigide et glaciale d'une morgue, complètement recouverte d'un drap - blanc à n'en pas douter. _Génial_. Quelqu'un allait-il enfin découvrir son 'non décès' ? Puis lui vint une idée terrifiante.

Et si cela était la mort ? Rester conscient dans un corps pétrifié jusqu'à l'éternité, jusqu'à la désintégration du corps...

_Tu es poussière et tu retourneras à la poussière.  
_

Un frisson intérieur la traversa, à défaut de le sentir.

Elle était idiote à se faire peur toute seule ainsi; il ne fallait pas abandonner.

Perdue dans ses pensées comme elle l'était, Hermione fut surprise d'entendre soudainement le bruit caractéristique des battants d'une porte ouverte énergiquement, son origine parlant bruyamment avec une deuxième personne, semblant vouloir couvrir le silence des morts.

« ... et ce soir je dois passer la prendre chez elle, mais avant je vais m'autoriser un petit détour à la maison pour prendre une bonne douche parce que cette odeur de macchabées me colle littéralement à la peau » Dit la première voix masculine.

« Complètement d'accord, pour moi c'est pareil » Se désola une seconde voix tout aussi masculine.

Hermione écoutait attentivement, tentant vainement d'ouvrir ne serait-ce qu'un œil.

Sa table - ou lit provisoire - fut brusquement secouer, prête à être emmenée auprès de personnes dont le métier était de découper les gens en morceaux. Ces horribles médecinsdes morts. Même si elle-même allait bientôt achever ses études de Médicomage, à cet instant précis elle ne les portait plus dans son cœur.

Une boule d'angoisse se forma dans sa poitrine à la seule pensée d'être découper en morceaux. Par Merlin, quelles idées avait-elle eues de recouvrir à des services moldus !

« Non ! Pas c'ui-là Peter » Signala la deuxième voix. « Laisse-le là. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » Interrogea le dénommé Peter en s'immobilisant.

« Ça mon vieux, c'est des ordres venus d'en haut. Et je te garantie que ça s'discute pas » ajouta-t-il, la voix éraillée par le tabac.

« Des ordres venus d'en haut... » Marmonna entre ses dents la voix haut-dessus de sa tête. Hermione le sentit se mettre de nouveau en marche en revenant sur ses pas pour la remettre à sa place initiale.

_Ouf, sauvée. Mais attendez une seconde, quels ordres ? De qui ?_

---------------.

« ... Hermione était une personne si formidable et intelligente, et comme certains d'entre vous le savent, si combative et... et... nous l'aimions tous tellement... » Harry eut un petit reniflement qui vint s'harmoniser parfaitement avec tous ceux entendus dans la petite église.

Le jeune homme s'éclaircit la voix avant de poursuivre un discours que la jeune femme étendue dans son lit de satin - autrement dit, son _cercueil_ - n'écouta que d'une oreille.

Depuis environ deux jours, Hermione vivait avec une angoisse permanente et oppressante rampant insidieusement en elle au fil du temps qui s'écoulait. Oh oui, elle avait peur mais pourquoi Hermione Granger, ancienne combattante dans la guerre les opposants à Voldemort, avait _aussi _peur ? Elle avait survécut contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres cependant sa _petite_ claustrophobie la tuerait sûrement. Le bruit sourd que ferait la terre en tombant lentement et inéluctablement sur son cercueil... Oh bien sûr, un simple détail si elle était déjà morte.

Sa phobie l'envahissait depuis le moment où le couvercle de sa « prison » avait été fermé. Hermione entendait toutefois à travers la cloison de bois la voix et les pleurs des gens venus assistés à la cérémonie funèbre. _Sa_ cérémonie funèbre.

Le moment qu'elle craignait tant arriva finalement; les dernières paroles furent dites et un étrange silence flotta dans l'église seulement interrompu par le son des pas résonnant contre les murs de pierres.

Aussi bien pétrifiée physiquement que mentalement, Hermione se sentit transportée, le corps légèrement secoué avant d'être mise dans un véhicule, qui comme elle savait, était suivi d'un long cortège. Elle savait très bien que n'ayant plus aucuns membres de sa famille vivants, il ne serait rempli que de ses amis et peut-être même quelques étrangers venus assistés à la mise en terre d'une héroïne de guerre. Que la cérémonie fût moldue ne les arrêteraient pas.

Malheureusement arrivée à bon port, elle se sentit de nouveau ballottée avant d'être délicatement déposée où elle resta immobile. Quelques autres paroles réconfortantes pour les invités puis son cauchemar continua.

La panique vrilla ses entrailles lorsque soudainement une pluie de petites choses (de la terre) tomba sur le cercueil avec un bruit mat. Non non, pas de la terre juste des fleurs Hermione en était sûr. Pas de quoi paniquer hein ?

De faibles murmures lui parvenaient toujours et le ronronnement familier du moteur des véhicules la rassuraient un peu jusqu'à ce que ces bruits anodins s'évanouissent remplacés par l'oppressant silence de la terre l'entourant.

Combien d'heures, de minutes, de secondes était-elle restée ainsi ? Cela n'avait plus d'importance puisque quelqu'un vint. Son premier réflexe fut d'avoir peur. Encore et toujours la peur. Elle ne s'était que trop bien accoutumée à se sentiment.

« Me revoilà petite Sang-de-Bourbe, j'espère ne pas t'avoir trop manqué » Siffla une voix que la jeune femme reconnue immédiatement comme étant celle de son agresseur.

Tout était donc relié à lui. L'homme aux prunelles grises...

« Viens par ici que je te sorte de cet infâme trou, fit-il en l'agrippant par les épaules, bien que tu sois dans ton élément » Ajouta-t-il, s'octroyant un petit rire sec et quelque peu dément qui fit frémir Hermione.

---------------.

_Prochain chapitre, plus de palabres... Et Hermione sera enfin "vivante" !_

_Reviews ?  
:D_


	4. Le temps de tout voir sous un autre oeil

**N/A: Je sais, je sais... Il ne faut pas m'en vouloir, j'ai des circonstances atténuantes XD Dans ce chapitre nous découvrons le point de vue de l'homme-pas-si-mystérieux-que-ça... Le rating monte également, là ça devient du sérieux. Trève de blabla et passons tout de suite au chapitre mais avant, les réponses aux reviews anonymes(désolée pour celles qui ont laissées leur adresse e-mail mais je n'ai pas eue le temps de vous répondre par e-mail):**

**Cindy2008: **Contente que tu adores et j'espère que tu es encore là même après tout mon retard :) Bisou.

**lacus:** Ce que je vous prépare ? Hahaha, tu verras bien... mais je te promets que ce sera terrible ;) Je te souhaite bien bonne chance pour découvrir ce que mon esprit tordu à concocté. Sinon, si tu as déjà découvert, ça veut dire que tu es aussi tordu que moi :P Bisou.

**katy:** Merci, ça me rassure de penser que des gens aiment ce que j'écris Encore désolée pour vous avoir fait attendre mais la suite est là maintenant :D Bisou.

**Merci à **_Cindy2008, LulluPotter, lacus, katy, sekmeth, Ayanne, lady125, x the pumkin queen x _**et **_atchoum16 _**pour leur review. J'espère n'avoir oublié personne :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

**Le masque des Justes**

**Chapitre 4: **_Le temps de tout voir sous un autre oeil_

* * *

Son regard perçant parcourra le parking à moitié vide du centre commercial. Les mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa fine veste printanière tout à fait 

Son regard perçant parcourra le parking à moitié vide du centre commercial. Les mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa fine veste printanière, il attendait depuis une vingtaine de minutes qu'une bonne occasion se présente.

À la vue de tous, il n'avait l'air que d'un simple jeune homme un peu trop dévêtu pour cette froide saison assis sur un banc. Seules ses lunettes aux verres fumés pouvaient attirer l'œil d'un passant...Peu importe, tant que ce même passant ne se souvenait pas de son visage.

Finalement son regard fut attiré par une jeune femme rousse d'une trentaine d'années s'acharnant à faire entrer des montagnes de marchandises dans sa camionnette. La chose qui retint son regard fut ladite camionnette... Le genre de voiture qu'on utilisait pour sortir la famille entière en plus du chien. En somme, parfaite pour lui.

Évaluant rapidement la situation, l'homme se leva du banc et, les mains toujours enfoncées dans ses poches, se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la femme qui lui tournait le dos.

Regard vers la droite... Regard vers la gauche... Encore parfait.

Il parcourra les derniers mètres les séparant et sans la moindre hésitation, plaqua une main marmoréenne sur sa bouche et lui enfonça contre les côtes un long poignard. Même à travers son manteau, la jeune femme terrorisée pouvait sentir sa piqûre sur sa peau.

En une fraction de seconde, sa vie avait basculé...

« On ne crie pas, ma jolie » lui souffla-t-il contre son oreille. Car oui, elle était bien jolie pour une sale moldue, si on exceptait le fait qu'elle ressemblait désagréablement à Weasley fille... Cependant, sa beauté ne le perturba pas et c'est pourquoi il poursuivit:

« Sinon, ce poignard pourrait venir s'enfoncer malencontreusement dans tes côtes... Comme un couteau dans du beurre... »

Maintenant qu'ils étaient devenus intimes, il pouvait bien la tutoyer, non ?

Il la sentit se raidir contre lui et l'homme consentit à enlever sa main lentement de sa bouche. Et prudemment, au cas où son physique n'était pas sa seule ressemblance avec la Weaslette... Heureusement - pour elle - elle ne lâcha pas le moindre cri et il félicita la si grande utilité de cette arme. Moldue mais efficace.

« Bien, on accepte d'être raisonnable » susurra-t-il d'un ton faussement joyeux.

« Si-s'il vous plaît, ne faites pas de mal à mes enfants » articula la jeune femme d'une voix affolée. Des enfants... Il ne manquait plus que ça. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la camionnette et découvrit effectivement deux jeunes enfants.

« _Par Merlin !_ » jura-t-il les dents serrés. « Sortez-les de là » grogna-t-il à l'intention de la jeune mère. Elle se jeta littéralement sur la portière et la fit coulisser pour ensuite s'attaquer, tremblante comme une feuille, aux ceintures de sécurité des deux petits. Elle prit d'ailleurs beaucoup trop de temps à son goût.

« Plus vite que ça » siffla l'homme.

« J-je fais de mon mieux » s'excusa presque la pauvre femme. Elle libéra enfin les deux enfants. Ces derniers le regardaient avec méfiance, ne sachant pas réellement qu'elle attitude adoptée.

Il jeta de nouveaux regards autour de lui, cherchant le moindre signe d'un badaud trop curieux. Au loin se dirigeait vers eux une famille, le père poussant un caddie en luttant contre la glace et la neige tandis que la mère garde un œil sur leurs mioches se chamaillant. Il devait agir rapidement.

« Les clés, et vite ! » l'avertit-il en lui tendant la main ne tenant pas l'arme.

Elle plongea une main gantée dans la poche de son manteau et lui tendit un trousseau de clés possédant un porte-clés à l'effigie d'une espèce d'énorme rat portant étrangement les mêmes vêtements étoilés d'Albus Dumbledore**(1)**. Tiens, tiens... Il ne put empêcher un sourire moqueur venir effleurer ses lèvres et ce, car les vieilles habitudes ne se perdent jamais complètement...

« Joli porte-clés » ricana-t-il, tout en se reprenant rapidement. « Toi - il se tourna vers la jeune femme - et les mômes, vous restez bien sages et si jamais, - un rire moqueur et mauvais sortit de sa gorge - oh si jamais l'idée saugrenue et stupide de tenter quoique ce soit contre moi passait dans ta fichu petite cervelle de moineau, je serai malheureusement obliger d'enfoncer ce jouet dans la chair molle d'un de ces gosses... » Au fur et à mesure de son discours, il s'était penché sur la silhouette recroquevillée de la femme. « Compris ? » conclut-il d'un ton naturel, le visage à quelques centimètres de celui terrorisé de la rousse.

Elle ne pouvait pas voir clairement ses yeux dissimulés par les verres fumés mais ce qu'elle en distinguait lui suffit. On aurait dit deux cavités sombres et sans pitié où la seule lueur qui y brillait était celle de la détermination.

Effrayée, la jeune mère hocha positivement et énergiquement la tête, faisant voler ses cheveux dans tous les sens.

« Bien » il lui sourit faussement et replaça une mèche rousse derrière l'oreille de sa propriétaire.

_Cela aurait été bien dommage de devoir abîmer un si joli minois_, pensa-t-il en ouvrant la portière côté conducteur et en démarrant non sans difficulté la camionnette. _Satanée machine moldue_, ragea-t-il intérieurement. Il fit marche arrière et, tout en sortant du parking, adressa un signe de la main à la jeune famille terrorisée qui était restée aussi sage qu'il l'avait désiré. _Au revoir_.

Au moment où elle vit sa voiture traverser un carrefour et disparaître à un tournant, la jeune femme au cœur battant la chamade et aux yeux écarquillés de peur fit volte-face et héla un groupe de personnes.

« Hé vous ! S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi ! »

---------------.

Il attendit peu de temps à l'ombre de l'arbre. Cela ne l'étonna guère. Héroïne de guerre ou non, il eut peu de gens à son enterrement pour la simple raison que beaucoup avait péri. Et pour ça il en remercia Merlin.

Le dos légèrement courbé comme si le fait d'être moins grand lui permettrait de passer inaperçu, l'homme s'approcha du trou béat que laissait derrière eux les derniers proches de la jeune femme à présent six pieds sous terre et ouvrit sans le moindre mal le cercueil.

Granger était bien là, dans toute sa splendeur. Il l'a cueillit telle une fleur, ce qui voulait dire à coups de jurons et avec le moins de délicatesse dont il savait faire preuve.

« Ce que tu peux être lourde Granger » grogna l'homme en transportant sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patates Hermione. Maintenant il en était rendu à suer sang et eau pour cette Sang-de-Bourbe. Il aurait pu tout simplement la traîner sur le sol herbeux du cimetière mais il ne fallait surtout pas " endommager la marchandise" - conseil ou plutôt ordre du maître. Éviter toutes blessures non nécessaires, selon lui, afin de ne pas augmenter son animosité envers son agresseur...

Un peu des foutaises ouais, car l'animosité entre lui et elle n'était que trop présente. L'avait-elle reconnue ou même, se souvenait-elle de lui ? Dans le cas contraire, il se chargerait avec plaisir de lui rafraîchir la mémoire...

Il l'a déposa dans la camionnette qu'il avait garée dans un petit chemin asphalté du cimetière et la couvrit d'une grande couverture bleue trouvée sur la banquette arrière. Qui plus est, les vitres aux verres de couleurs foncées empêchaient quiconque de voir à l'intérieur de la voiture. Ah ces Moldus qui commençaient à ce faire lentement mais sûrement une place dans son cœur...

Il conduisit consciencieusement, sachant pertinemment ce qui arriverait s'il commettait la moindre erreur.

L'homme conduisit longtemps, passant des grandes rues éclairées comme en plein jour aux rues bien plus étroites à la réputation douteuse. Cependant se n'est pas devant un de ses appartements à la mine sombre qu'il se gara mais devant une demeure austère aux briques grises.

Il reprit sa charge sur son épaule tout en la dissimulant sous l'étoffe bleu, sentant déjà les courbatures planter leurs épées douloureuses dans son dos et entreprit de remonter l'allée et les quelques marches qui le séparait de la réussite. Et accessoirement de son lit...

Il sonna du mieux qu'il put et presque immédiatement vint lui ouvrir un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années. Ses yeux sombres s'éclairèrent en reconnaissant le jeune homme sur le seuil de la porte.

« Ah jeune Malefoy ! Vous êtes enfin arrivé ! Nous étions préoccupés... » Lui reprocha-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

S'il avait pu, Drago aurait haussé des épaules avec mauvaise humeur.

« S'il vous plaît Charles, grogna-t-il, laissez-moi passer si vous ne voulez pas que je m'effondre ici même. »

Le dit Charles s'effaça pour libérer le passage et il se hâta d'entrer dans la maison.

Après avoir déposé Hermione sur le divan du salon - obtenant ainsi une un froncement de nez du vieil homme - il fit quelques petites recommandations.

« N'oubliez pas les cordes, c'est très important. Et donnez-lui l'antidote pour qu'à mon retour nous puissions avoir une petite conversation, elle et moi... »

« Vous en êtes sûr ? » Il jeta un regard au corps inanimé mais qui pouvait quand même les entendre et s'y attarda quelques instants.

« Oui - ses commissures se soulevèrent légèrement en un sourire mauvais - et comment. »

Après un bref signe de tête, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et lança avant de claquer la porte:

« Je reviens dans vingt minutes. »

Il s'arrêta sur le perron un moment et inspira profondément l'air frais de cette fin de soirée de Décembre. Prenant soudainement conscience qu'il avait froid, il remonta jusqu'à son menton la fermeture éclair de sa veste.

Drago monta pour la dernière fois dans la camionnette, décidé à s'en débarrasser dans un quelconque parking de supérette avant de se faire prendre par les autorités moldues. Ça serait terriblement dommage de plonger pour une bêtise avant d'avoir pu parler à Granger.

---------------.

Hermione ouvrit péniblement les yeux et cligna de nombreuses fois avant de pouvoir s'habituer aux faibles rayons de lumière que projetait une lampe. La première chose qu'elle vit fut un homme qu'elle pensait ne jamais revoir de sa vie.

« Bonjour toi » souffla Malefoy, un sourire fasciné collé aux lèvres et son visage trop proche du sien pour le bien de sa santé mentale. À cette seconde précise, elle eut l'impression de voir un fantôme.

---------------.

**(1) Mais c'est Mickey Mouse, voyons !**

**Je vous l'avais dit qu'Hermione serait vivante dans ce chapitre XD Bon d'accord, mais je mérite quand même de me faire payer pour ce boulot, nan ? Laissez des reviews les amis pour me faire découvrir vos théories folles sur les intentions de Drago :) Ou tout simplement un petit mot pour m'encourager à continuer...**


	5. Un déconcertant revenant

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**N/A: **Vaut mieux tard que jamais, comme on dit... En plus je n'ai même pas eu la décence de faire un plus long chapitre -morte de honte- J'espère juste pouvoir continuer à écrire cette fic, si l'inspiration et l'envie ne me font pas encore faux bond... Enfin voilà le cinquième chapitre pour les lecteurs qui sont toujours là et merci à **x the pumpkin queen x**, **lady125**, **atchoum16**, **sekmeth**, **lacus-clyne06**, **Lady Hope**, **LulluPotter**, **Ayanne**, **Roze Potter**, **Calim**, **lily forever**, **Cindy2008**, **smiley5501** et finalement... encore **Calim** qui a eu la gentillesse de mettre deux reviews pour un même chapitre. Merci pour le "pied au cul" de ta deuxième review, si on peut dire ;P

Également un gros merci à toutes celles qui ont proposé des hypothèses et pour information, ce n'est pas ici que vous apprendrez la grande vérité :D

Bonne lecture !

**Le masque des Justes**

_

* * *

_

_Chapitre Cinq: Un déconcertant revenant_

* * *

Elle recula vivement son visage et colla son dos contre le dossier de la chaise, mal à l'aise de la proximité de l'homme. Un ricanement lui échappa à la vue du visage consterné de la sorcière, puis sans la quitter des yeux, il recula de quelques pas. Son rire sonnait aux oreilles d'Hermione aussi désagréable que le crissement d'un ongle rayant un tableau noir. 

Lorsqu'elle voulut porter la main à sa tête douloureuse, elle prit soudainement conscience des liens la maintenant solidement à son siège. Des cordes encerclaient étroitement chacune de ses jambes ainsi que ses bras. Son regard se reporta sur l'homme qui était maintenant adossé nonchalamment contre une cheminée de pierre où aucune braise ne brûlait encore. Les bras croisés et les yeux brillants de contentement, il ne s'était pas défait de son étrange sourire qui étirait le coin de ses lèvres.

Sa gorge était sèche. Terriblement sèche. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir du sable dans la bouche. Elle se racla la gorge et dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir articuler un mot:

« Mal... Malefoy... » dit-elle finalement dans un murmure rocailleux. « C'est bien... toi ? »

_Stupide_. _Quelle question stupide._

Hermione n'avait toutefois pas pu empêcher la question de franchir ses lèvres. Elle voulait qu'il la détrompe, elle voulait entendre cet homme qui ressemblait tant à une personne qu'elle avait oubliée depuis des années lui dire que tout ceci n'était qu'une horrible blague. Elle ne voulait pas une réponse positive car cela voudrait dire tant de choses qu'elle souhaitait oublier, enfouir profondément dans son esprit. Elle ne voulait pas entendre dire que Drago Malefoy était vivant et devant elle. Elle le voulait mort, pourrissant six pieds sous terre, sa misérable âme brûlant en Enfer.

Son horrible sourire s'élargit, illuminant ses traits d'une joie presque sauvage.

« Non, c'est le Père Noël, Granger. C'est assez évident non ? » Il leva les yeux au ciel « Évidemment que c'est moi, idiote. Ai-je si embelli au cours des années que tu ne peux même pas me reconnaître ? » fit-il sarcastiquement, haussant un sourcil.

Pour être honnête, si quelqu'un avait pu le trouver séduisant dans le passé, ce temps était maintenant révolu. Il avait la carcasse efflanquée d'un vieux cheval affamé et ses pommettes saillantes creusaient encore plus la caverne de ses orbites où semblaient se tapirent dans l'ombre ses yeux brillants. Et ils brillaient, bon Dieu, ils étincelaient d'une lueur qu'elle n'avait plus revu depuis des années. Une lueur vielle comme le monde, celle d'un homme qui avait sciemment abandonné la meilleure partie de lui pour ne serait-ce que voir le soleil se lever le lendemain, acceptant de payer un prix qu'il ne cesserait d'expier que jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

_« Malefoy est un lâche. Il serait incapable de tuer quiconque même pour sauver sa peau. »_

Les paroles d'Harry lui revinrent en tête, des mots prononcés de la bouche d'un jeune garçon pas aussi innoncent qu'il aurait dû être mais encore ingénu face à la réalité. « _Faux, Harry_ » pensa-t-elle. Cet homme empestait la mort. Elle pouvait presque voir le sang sur ses mains. Tuer ou être tué... la loi de la jungle, la loi de la guerre. Peut-être que son ami avait eu raison _avant _mais plus maintenant. Les gens changeaient, grandissaient, en bien ou en mal.

Drago sentit son regard le parcourir et il la laissa faire, un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis des lustres s'emparant de lui.

Il avait toujours _adoré_ être le point de mire de tous les regards. C'était une attention qu'il méritait amplement plus que ce crétin de Potter. Il était le dernier descendant de la longue lignée des Malefoy, nom de Dieu ! Et ne venez pas lui dire qu'il était arrogant, il vous enverrait vous faire foutre. Il ne faisait que dire la vérité après tout. Ce n'était pas sa faute si les autres n'acceptaient pas qu'il soit meilleur qu'eux. Point à la ligne.

Parader, préparer une ingénieuse insulte avant même que l'adversaire ne réplique, la sensation de pouvoir lorsque la pique acérée atteignait sa cible… Des réflexes qu'il n'avait plus eus depuis Poudlard, il y a quelques milliers d'années… C'était étonnant comment de vielles habitudes revenaient au galop par la simple présence d'Hermione Granger.

Cette dernière en aurait grincé des dents si elle avait eu assez de force pour ça. À peine cinq minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis son « réveil » que déjà il l'agaçait. Oui, Hermione l'admettait, c'était bien_ lui_. Indéniablement. Même si elle pouvait douter de la véracité de ses paroles, elle ne pouvait ignorer son regard si caractéristique où le mépris semblait briller éternellement et sa voix qui traînait exagérément chaque syllabe.

Il décroisa les bras, s'avança vers Hermione et saisit au passage une chaise d'une couleur terne. Il s'y assit à cheval avec souplesse, sous les yeux consternés de la jeune sorcière. Posant sa tête contre ses avant-bras à nouveau croisés sur l'accoudoir du dossier, son regard gris restait encré à celui d'Hermione. Il semblait attendre quelque chose d'elle, une réaction. Et il savait qu'elle ne tarderait pas, puisqu'il avait Hermione Granger sous les yeux, l'_incroyablement_ volubile Hermione Granger.

De son côté, Hermione n'en menait pas large. Elle ne comprenait pas. Comment pouvait-il être toujours vivant ? Il avait dut y avoir une mauvaise manœuvre, un oubli, un égarement, ... un mensonge ? Non, évidemment. Tout à fait impensable.

_Bien sûr._

Elle détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise. Elle sentait toutefois encore son regard insistant détailler son visage comme s'il voulait percer le moindre de ses secrets. Un silence s'était installé, aussi incommodant qu'oppressant. La sorcière le rompit finalement en ouvrant la bouche pour la seconde fois, la gorge nouée par la soif:

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Malefoy ? »

« Je vois qu'on est d'humeur directe aujourd'hui… Allons droit au but et au diable le superflu ! » ricana-t-il. « Désolé Sang-de-Bourbe » reprit-il « Ce n'est pas aussi facile. »

Malefoy la fixa gravement de ses yeux clairs de longues secondes, puis, pour une raison que lui seul savait, un sourire fugace traversa son visage et Hermione se dit qu'il était plutôt étrange. Ou dérangé. C'était au choix.

Il n'avait pas répondu à sa question.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Malefoy ? » répéta-t-elle.

Drago tiqua. Ce ton autoritaire et ce besoin de toujours vouloir avoir le contrôle de la situation...

Il haussa un sourcil dans sa direction et nonchalant, dit :

« Un petit verre d'eau peut-être ? Ta voix me semble un peu… éraillée. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Malefoy ? » dit Hermione, immuable.

« Me fait pas chier, Granger » il s'était soudainement renfrogné « Et change de disque. »

Surprise, la jeune femme le regarda, les yeux grands ouverts. D'où sortait-il cette expression moldue ?

Sans attendre une réponse d'Hermione, le jeune homme se leva de son siège et sortit de la pièce, laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui. Avant qu'il ne disparaisse de sa vue, Hermione nota un détail : ce salopard avait _sa _baguette magique enfoncée dans la poche arrière de son pantalon ! Elle s'étonna d'ailleurs de ne pas avoir vu son accoutrement plus tôt, elle si observatrice habituellement. Pourquoi était-il habillé ainsi ? Comment avait-il pu mettre sa fierté mal placée de Sang-Pur de côté et enfiler de tels vêtements ? Hermione était confuse. Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver devant un inconnu.

Profitant de son absence, la sorcière détailla la pièce dans laquelle elle était séquestrée. La chambre était impeccablement rangée, bien qu'il n'ait presque rien à ranger. Un petit lit poussé contre un mur, une unique fenêtre aux rideaux d'une couleur rougeâtre, presque brune, une lampe posé sur une vielle et haute commode… rien de spécial. Aucun instrument de torture, à son plus grand soulagement. Même si leur absence ne lui garantissait qu'une relative sécurité.

Rien dans cette chambre tout à fait banale ne donnait d'indication sur les intentions de Malefoy.

Son regard se tourna à nouveau vers la porte grande ouverte qui semblait donner sur un sombre couloir. Elle attendit plusieurs minutes dans la même position, l'oreille tendue, sans que le moindre son ne lui parvienne. Puis soudainement, un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre de l'étage du bas et une voix colérique s'éleva, tenant des propos qu'elle ne put comprendre. Jurant, d'après le ton. En tendant un peu plus l'oreille, Hermione distingua une autre voix plus grave et sereine qui semblait calmer Malefoy - car la première voix était bien la sienne. Ensuite plus rien. Dix minutes de silence complet passèrent.

Combien étaient-ils ? Combien d'hommes aidaient Malefoy à la tenir prisonnière dans cette maison ? La guerre était finie. La vielle page déchirée remplit de malheurs et de désolation avait été tournée. Que pouvaient-ils attendre d'elle ? Il y avait eu un après-guerre houleux, et quelques incidents isolés étaient survenues mais officiellement, tous les partisans de Voldemort avaient été neutralisés. Officiellement. Harry n'avait pas pu... non, il n'aurait jamais osé lui mentir, pas vrai ?

* * *

Ne pas la tuer. 

Première interdiction. Concise et directe. Facile à ne pas enfreindre. En apparence du moins car après dix minutes passées en sa compagnie, ses mains ne demandaient qu'à s'enrouler autour de son petit cou et à serrer, serrer, serrer... Ou alors il n'avait qu'à l'_effrayer_ un peu... Malheureusement la torture avait aussi été proscrite. Dommage. Peut-être aurait-il tout de même envisagé sérieusement une de ces deux options s'il n'avait pas eu peur de se salir.

«_ Une tache de plus ou de moins... Quelle différence ? Tu es déjà souillé... _»

Insidieuse, froide, hautaine... Peut-être la voix de son père, peut-être que non. Semblable en tout cas. Drago se la figurait plutôt comme étant celle de son grand-père même s'il ne l'avait jamais connu. La voix était là, tapis dans une quelconque zone sombre de son esprit, attendant le bon moment. Depuis combien de temps déjà ?

« Ferme-la » grinça-t-il entre ses dents, irrité.

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Charles détourner son attention du sandwich qu'il préparait et lui jeter un regard, intrigué. Drago l'ignora, faisant mine d'être absorbé par ce qu'il accomplissait, remplissant un verre de jus d'orange presque jusqu'à ras-bord.

«_ Déshonneur... Traître... _» murmura la voix en retour, cet dernière parole le frappant avec violence. Comme si son esprit n'attendait que ce mot, la clé qui ouvrirait une porte donnant sur un monde lointain et obscure, une vague de sensations et de souvenirs refoulées l'envahirent. Durant une seconde, il sentit le goût brûlant de l'alcool, coulant à flot, verre après verre, l'ivresse à en perdre conscience... puis il y avait ces parfums féminins, au début fruités et légers pour ensuite devenir plus _corporels_ et _animales_, ces femmes aux lèvres caressantes et aux corps enfièvrés nuit après nuit, sales, impures, _moldues_...

La honte et le dégoût le submergèrent, une bile acide et brûlante remontant le long de sa gorge. Le verre qu'il tenait à la main lui échappa et vint se fracasser sur le sol carrelé. Ce fut comme un déclic.

La vague se retira lentement en laissant derrière elle un goût amère. Les souvenirs retournaient dans leurs cages. La voix se tut, satisfaite, pour cette fois du moins.

Cependant il n'en fut pas totalement soulagé et à vrai dire, Drago rageait. Il avait perdu le contrôle. Pendant un instant, il était redevenu cet autre _lui _et ça ne devait plus jamais se reproduire. Jamais. Il ne devait plus laisser la voix l'embobiner. Cette voix qui était en fait le reflet de sa culpabilité, de la honte de son déshonneur et du dégoût qu'il se portait.

Et dire que tout était parti de Granger... Sale Sang-de-Bourbe, tout était de sa faute.

Seulement, ils avaient besoin d'elle, lui en particulier. Son aide lui serait vital pour rétablir son honneur et il était prêt à tout pour l'obtenir.

* * *

**Impressions ?**


End file.
